Road to Virdian City
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Molly Hale begins her journey to Kanto to compete in the Indigo League.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone I am back with my next Pokemon fanfic. This story will serve as a prequel to my last story "To be a Master" and takes it's name from the same soundtrack as it's predecessor. This will focus on Molly traveling through Kanto but, unlike my Origins series which are based on the games, this will be based on the anime. A bunch of old faces will appear and there may be a cameo or two featuring characters from other Pokemon media. Without further ado, let's begin the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was a dark, star filled night in the Johto region. Outside the town of Greenville, the Hale family were seated down for family dinner. However, this was no ordinary night as this was the last time for a long time the three would sit together.

"I'm going to miss this." sighed Mrs. Hale.

"It's fine honey. Molly has reached that age when it is time to go off and compete in the Indigo League." said Professor Hale.

"I already traveled through the Johto League." noted Molly.

"I know it's just not the same without our darling daughter around." said Mrs. Hale.

"I'll miss you too mom." said Molly.

"Promise to keep in touch as much as possible." said Mrs. Hale.

"I will mom." vowed Molly.

"Our little girls has really grown up." said Professor Hale.

"It's been a long time since the Unown." replied Molly.

"Indeed it has." agreed Professor Hale, as the entire family remembered that event.

"I was such an immature little girl back then." said Molly.

"You were just lonely honey." replied Professor Hale.

"And young." said Mrs. Hale.

"But, I let the Unown feed on that and did a ton of really bad things." said Molly.

"I brought the Unown here. It's my fault." said Professor.

"I think it's best to change the subject." said Mrs. Hale.

"Do you mind if I finish eating now. I want to talk to my Pokemon before tomorrow." requested Molly.

"That's fine dear." replied Professor Hale.

"I agree." added Mrs. Hale.

"Thanks papa. Thanks mama." replied Molly.

* * *

Molly headed upstairs and went to her bedroom. There she found all seven of her Pokemon hanging out together. Lickitung, Ponyta, Phanpy and Cloyster were on the floor. Meanwhile, Teddiursa, Flaafy and Bellossom were seated on the bed. The seven Pokemon were pleased to see their trainer.

"Hello Molly." said Teddiursa.

"Are you guys ready for tomorrow?" asked Molly.

"Yes." answered all the Pokemon.

"So Molly, have you decided how you're taking?" asked Lickitung.

"Teddiursa, Phanpy, Cloyster, Ponyta and Flaafy for sure." answered Molly.

"What about Lickitung or I?" asked Bellossom.

"I'm...not sure." answered Molly.

"Take Bellossom. I understand." said Lickitung.

"That means a lot." said Molly.

"It's nothing." said Lickitung.

"If I find a place for you then I will." said Molly.

"I'm okay with that." said Bellossom.

"Then it's a deal." said Molly.

"Are you ready Molly?" asked Teddiursa.

"As ready as I'll ever be." answered Molly.

"Then all there's left to do is wait for tomorrow." replied Phanpy.

"We're leaving in the morning then heading to Goldenrod City. From there we're being taking a ferry to Cinnabar Island for our battle against Blaine." explained Molly.

"He specializes in Fire type." noted Flaafy.

"Phanpy, you'll be really important here." said Molly.

"I'll do my best." offered Phanpy.

"That's all I can ask." replied Molly.

"Well, there all we can do is wait." said Teddiursa.

"Yes. All I ask is that everyone tries there hardest and we'll do great." said Molly.

"Right." said the seven Pokemon.

* * *

Molly put her Pokemon in their Pokeballs and went to bed. As she slept, Molly couldn't help but dream of her journey through Kanto. When the next morning came, Molly awoke to the sound of chirping Pidgey and headed downstairs.

"Good morning honey." said Mrs. Hale.

"Good morning." replied Molly.

"Are you ready honey?" asked Professor Hale.

"Yes papa. I'm leaving Lickitung and taking the others." said Molly.

"Why are you leaving Lickitung?" asked Mrs. Hale.

"Lickitung voulenteered and if I find a spot to use Lickitung I will." answered Molly.

"That's quite mature." said Schuyler.

"Hello Mr. Schuyler." said Molly.

"I just came to see you off." noted Schuyler.

"Thanks." said Molly.

"You've grown up a lot Molly." said Schuyler.

"Honey, have you got everything you need?" asked Mrs. Hale.

"Yes mom." answered Molly.

"Have you got clean clothes?" asked Mrs. Hale.

"Yes mom." answered Molly.

"Do you have food?" asked Mrs. Hale.

"Yes mom." answered Molly.

"Do you have water?" asked Mrs. Hale.

"Yes mom." answered Molly.

"Do you have a map?" asked Mrs. Hale.

"Yes mom." answered Molly.

"Honey, she can handler herself." said Professor Hale, "Good luck honey. Please keep in touch."

"You're right. I love you Molly. Be safe." said Mrs. Hale.

"Thanks." replied Molly.

"Madame Hale, your adventure begins." said the butler David as he held the door open.

* * *

Molly walked out the door and began walking off. She turned around and waved goodbye than departed into the nearby woods. As she made her way toward to Goldenrod City, Molly heard a noise and decided to investigate. She parted two bushes and found a Beedrill which was clearly not pleased to see her.

"Why are you invading my personal space?" asked Beedrill angrily.

"I'm sorry." said Molly backing up.

"You will be." replied Beedrill.

Beedrill attacked and began chasing Molly.

"Go Teddiursa!" cried Molly, releasing her Pokemon.

"I'm here." said Teddiursa.

Bedrill moved in and began attack with Twineedle.

"Use Swift!" ordered Molly.

Teddiursa obeyed and attacked. Beedrill tried to dodge but, Swift connected.

"You're going to pay!" declared Beedrill.

Beedrill moved in and attacked. It used Poison Sting.

"Quick dodge!" ordered Molly.

Teddirusa jumped back than began to bob and weave. Teddiursa managed to dodge.

"Why you!" cried Beedrill.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Molly.

Teddiursa obeyed and attacked. However, Beedrill connected with Pin Missile and sent Teddiursa crashing to the ground.

"Teddiursa!" cried Molly in concern.

Beedrill saw it's opportunity and attacked.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Molly.

Teddiursa obeyed and attacked. Beedrill connected with another Poison Sting while Teddiursa connected with Dynamic Punch but, was poisoned by Beedrill.

"Use Hyper Beam!" ordered Molly.

Teddiursa obeyed and attacked. The Hyper Beam hit Beedrill and sent it crashing to the ground. However, this summoned a swarm of Beedrill who pursued Molly. Molly quickly grabbed Teddiursa and ran with the Beedrill hot on her tail.

* * *

Luckily, she managed to reach the outskirts of the forest where the Beedrill gave up the chase. Molly ran to Goldenrod City and quickly made her way to the Pokemon Center.

"Please... help." panted Molly, holding Teddiursa in her arms.

"What happened?" asked Nurse Joy.

"A wild Beedril poisoned Teddiursa." explained Molly.

"Don't worry. We deal with these types of injuries all the time." said Nurse Joy, "Please give your Pokemon to Chansey."

"Here." said Molly, handing Teddiursa to Chansey.

"Don't worry, you're Teddiursa will be okay." said Chansey.

The two headed off with Teddiursa and Molly had to wait. As she did, Flaafy exited her Pokeball.

"Molly, are you okay?" asked Flaafy.

"No." answered Molly sadly.

"Tell me what's wrong." requested Flaafy.

"Teddiursa got poisoned by a Beedrill. I can't even go a few minutes without one of my Pokemon getting hurt." explained Molly.

"Will Teddiursa be okay?" asked Flaafy worried.

"Right now Nurse Joy and Chansey are treating Teddiursa." answered Molly.

"That's good." sighed Flaafy.

"I haven't even had a battle yet and I've already let a Pokemon get hurt." said Molly.

"It's not your fault. Beedrill is Bug and Poison Type so it can learn Poison type moves." said Flaafy, when suddenly another Pokemon left it's Pokeball.

"Exactly. Beedrill are well known for having Poison type moves and in battle of course it will use them." added Bellossom.

"That is true." said Molly.

"It's not your fault Molly. Teddiursa was trying to protect you against Beedrill." said Phanpy, emerging from it's Pokeball.

"I sent out Teddiursa." said Molly.

"And Teddiursa was just trying to protect you. Any of use would have done the same." said Bellossom.

"Miss Hale, I've got good news for you." said Nurse Joy emerging.

"What is it?" asked Molly.

"I'm fine." answered Teddiursa, emerging fine.

"Flaafy!" cried Molly jubilant.

"I heard what you said, it's not your fault I was poisoned." said Teddiursa.

"You're my Pokemon and I couldn't even protect you. I'm the one who put you in harm's way." replied Molly.

"Molly, I am a Pokemon. When I gain a trainer it's my duty to protect and fight for them." explained Teddiursa.

"There's nothing wrong with a Pokemon fighting for it's trainer." agreed Chansey.

"I seem to recall another trainer whose Pokemon got injured on his first day as a trainer." mused Flaafy.

"Who?" asked Molly curious.

"Ash. Remember, his Pikachu was badly injured protecting him from a flock of Spearow." answered Flaafy.

"I assume you're referring to Ash Ketchum." said Nurse Joy.

"You know him?" asked Molly.

"The retired Virdian City Pokemon Center Nurse Joy is my second cousin." answered this Nurse Joy.

"Did Ash ever come here?" asked Teddiursa.

"Indeed he did. I treated his Pokemon after his lose to Goldenrod City Gym Leader Whitney." answered Nurse Joy.

"That's a good point: if you recall Ash has his fair share of troubles. He lost his first battles against Brock, Lt. Surge and Blaine." said Flaafy.

"He also lost twice to Sabrina." noted Bellossom.

"And had to cross dress just to battle Erika." added Teddiursa.

"My point is; Ash has faced a lot of difficulty through his career but, he always finds a way to bounce back." explained Flaafy.

"I understand." said Molly.

"You can't let yourself." said Teddiursa.

"You're right. I've just begun my journey. There's no way I can quit now." said Molly.

"That's the spirit." replied Teddiursa.

"Of course. We did miss our ferry to Cinnabar Island." noted Phanpy.

"We could ride Cloyster." said Molly.

"Actually, there should be another ferry headed to the Seafoam Islands. If you hurry you can catch that." said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks." replied Molly.

* * *

Molly recalled all of her Pokemon and quickly ran off to the port. However, when Molly got there she was disheartened to see only fishing vessels and no ferries. Desperate, Molly tried to find any ship to take her. She went to the nearest ship she could where a fisherman was untangling nets.

"Excuse me, are you going to Kanto?" asked Molly hopeful.

"Afraid not. We fished off the Whirl Islands for a few days and just got into town with a nice catch." answered Fisherman.

"Than, do you know when the next ferry will be?" asked Molly.

"Tomorrow." answered the man.

"Okay than. Thanks." said Molly.

Molly accepted this and began walking away. However, a woman suddenly caught her attention.

"Excuse me miss, did you say you need a ship?" asked the woman, from aboard her ship.

"Um...yes." answered Molly.

"I'll be happy to take you." said the woman.

"Thanks so much." replied a jubilant Molly.

"Hope aboard." said the woman.

"I really appreciate it." said Molly, getting on the ship.

"No problem." replied the woman.

"I'm Molly." said Molly introducing herself.

"My name's Luka." said the woman, "So, what brings you to Kanto?"

"I'm competing in the Indigo League." answered Molly.

"I hope you do well." said Luka, as the the ship left port.

"I like your necklace." said Molly.

"But, you haven't seen what's inside." noted Luka, opening the necklace.

"That's beautiful." marveled Molly.

"It's called a Silver Wing and it was a gift from my great-grandfather." explained Luka.

"It's amazing." said Molly.

"I later found out this was a Luigia wing." added Luka.

"How did you find that out?" asked Molly curious.

"A group of kids your age helped rescue Luigia. There names were Brock, Misty and Ash." answered Luka, to which Molly chuckled.

"I've know them for a while, in fact Ash has know me since we were children." explained Molly.

"Than maybe this is fate." suggested Luka.

"Maybe." said Molly, thinking about her upcoming adventure.

A/N: There's chapter one and I hoped you liked it. In case you don't recall, Luka appeared during the Whirl Islands mini-arc in Johto: first in "Mantine Overboard!" than when Team Rocket tried to capture Luigia. Next time, Molly reaches Kanto and goes to challenge Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter. This time, Molly continues her journey then battle Blaine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

The sun shone brightly high in the sky. The light reached into Luka's boat and shone onto Molly's face. It caused Molly to flicker her eyes and finally awake. He stood up, stretched and looked around seeing ocean.

"Glad to see you're awake." said Luka.

"What time is it?" asked Molly.

"It's 10 am. You fell asleep and nothing could wake you up." answered Luka.

"Oops." replied Molly, scratching the back of her head.

"I'm sorry but, I have to make a detour before we reach Cinnabar Island." stated Luka.

"It's okay." said Molly.

"We're headed to the Seafoam Islands. I have to visit someone I dropped a delivery off for." explained Molly.

"I didn't know you delivered packages." noted Molly.

"It's a part-time job. Just something to pay the bills." replied Luka.

"It's not a problem." said Molly.

"Hey Molly." said Teddiursa, coming up to his trainer.

"Good morning." said Molly.

"Molly, have you decided what Pokemon you're using against Blaine?" asked Luka.

"Cloyster and Phanpy will be my main Pokemon." answered Molly.

"Good choices." replied Luka.

"Cloyster is part Ice-type." noted Teddiursa.

"I know but, he's also part Water-type." said Molly.

"I trust you." said Teddiursa.

"Don't worry Molly. I know you're do great." said Luka.

"Thanks." replied Molly.

"Well, there's nothing we can do but, wait for the time being." said Teddiursa.

"The suspense is killing me." admitted Molly

"I could imagine." said Luka, "We're here."

* * *

The boat reached the port and Luka anchored. Molly, Teddiursa and Luka exited and walked onto the dock. After departing, they walked along the beach. As they did, Molly noticed a statue nearby of a man holding his surfboard with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Um Luka, who is that?" asked Molly.

"His name is Victor, years ago he conquered the Humungadunga. He was the first person to do since since Jan thirty years before him. That statue was erected to honor him. That's Puka, Victor's Pikachu." explained Luka.

"That's amazing." replied Molly.

"Miss Luka, where are we going?" asked Teddiursa.

"We're visiting a professor who lives on this island." answered Luka.

"Okay." said Teddiursa.

"By the way, I should warn you that he's a bit...eccentric.' noted Luka.

"What does that mean?" asked Molly.

"He can be weird. That's just the way he is." said Luka.

"I understand." said Molly.

The trio continued walking and finally reached their destination: a large laboratory that towered over the surroundings. Luka lead the others to the door and, after they finally arrived, they knocked. They had to wait almost five minutes before the door wad finally answered.

"Hello Professor, i'm here." said Luka.

"Hello." said a Slowbro incredible slowly.

"High Slowbro. My name is Molly." said the girl introducing herself.

Molly bent over and extended her hand. However, it took Slowbro two minutes to shake her hand.

"_Well, he is a Slowbro_." noted Teddiursa to himself.

"Can we come in?" asked Luka.

Slowbro stood still as a statue for two minutes. Finally, it nodded yes.

"Let's go." whispered Luka.

Luka, Molly and Teddiursa entered the laboratory and Slowbro followed them...eventually. After wandering around, the found the professor looking over research.

"Hello Professor." said Luka.

"Oh Luka, I'm so glad to see you." said the Professor standing up.

"Nice to see you again." replied Luka.

"The microscope your brought isn't working. Everything I see is blurry." said the Professor.

"Let me see." said Luka.

Luka walked over and looked at the microscope. After thirty seconds she the answer.

"You need to adjust the magnification." said Luka.

"Oh sorry. I guess I'm just a schmuck." sighed the Professor, "Say, whose this little one?"

"My name is Molly Hale sir." answered Molly, as all three sat down in nearby chairs.

"That's funny. I know a Professor Spencer Hale." noted the Professor.

"That's my father." stated Molly.

"Well, I guess this is a small world." laughed the Professor, "I am Professor Westwood V."

"Do you know my dad?" asked Molly.

"Yes I do. I first met him when he was training under Professor Oak at the annual National Pokemon Professor's Convention in Celadon City." answered Professor Westwood V.

"I've heard of that." replied Molly.

"It's coming up soon." noted Luka.

"I'll be going. That is why I so desperate to fix the microscope." explained Professor Westwood V.

"Papa will be going too." said Molly.

"So Molly, what brings you out here?" asked Professor Westwood V.

"I'm competing in the Indigo League." answered Molly.

"Oh, how nice. I got help from three nice trainers once: Ash, Misty and Brock." said Professor Westwood V.

Luka and Molly both blinked in astonishment and began laughing along with Teddiursa.

"Did I miss a joke?" asked Professor Westwood V in confusion.

"I met those three and they're friends with Molly." answered Luka.

"Oh, that is hilarious." said Professor Westwood V.

"How did they help you?" asked Teddiursa.

"They aided me in researching the evolution of Slowpoke into Slowbro." answered Professor Westwood V, pointing to the Slowbro from earlier.

"That's so cool." said Molly.

"It's the first time he's been given an award for his work." added Luka.

"I'm such a failure." sighed Professor Westwood V.

The Professor jumped out of his chair and ran over to four portraits on a nearby wall.

"I'm sorry Professor Westwood I...Westwood II...Westwood III...Westwood IV...Westwood V. Oh what't that's me." said the Professor.

'I told you." said Luka.

"He's eccentric alright." agreed Teddiursa.

"So Molly, how is your father doing?" asked Professor Westwood V.

"Papa is fine sir." answered Molly.

"That's great to hear." replied Professor Westwood V.

"I hate to rush but, Molly we need to get going now." said Luka.

"She's right. We have to go and battle Blaine." added Teddiursa.

"I won't hold you up." replied Professor Westwood V.

"Thank you sir." said Molly.

"I hope to met your father at the convention and I hope to meet you again." said Professor Westwood V.

"Thank you sir." said Molly.

* * *

Molly, Luka and Teddiursa said goodbye to Professor Westwood V and Slowbro then left the laboratory. They returned to the docks, got back in the boat and took off. After a thirty minutes, they reached their location.

"Molly, we'll be at Cinnabar Island in under five minutes." noted Luka.

"Alright." said Molly.

"Are you ready?" asked Luka.

"As ready as I'll ever be." answered Molly.

"I've heard Blaine is quite mysterious." stated Luka.

"Don't worry, Ash filled me in already on him and his quizzes." explained Molly.

"Glad to hear it." replied Luka.

"I have to go back to Johto after this." said Luka.

"I figured as much." noted Molly.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine on our own." added Teddiursa.

"Glad to hear." said Luka.

* * *

After a short wait, they reached Cinnabar Island. Molly recalled Teddiursa then departed the boat. One the deck, Molly turned around and faced Luka. The two said their goodbyes and Molly headed onto the island. She wandered around until she found her destination.

"This is it." said Molly, entering the inn.

"Hey little lady, how may I help you?" asked the innkeeper.

"My name is Molly Hale and I came to challenge the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader." answered Molly.

"My oh my little girl. That's quite a big task." said the innkeeper.

"I'm ready." said Molly.

"To find the Cinnabar Gym, your must go where a firefighter wouldn't win." said the innkeeper, in the form of a riddle.

"The volcano." replied Molly.

"My, you are smart." said the innkeeper.

"Thank you...Blaine." said Molly.

"How did you know?" asked Blaine stunned.

"Ash told me about you and your riddles." answered Molly.

"Ash Ketchum." replied Blaine.

"Yes. He and I are friends." answered Molly.

"I see. Well then, tonight you and I will battle." said Blaine.

"That's fine with me." said Molly.

"In the mean time, feel free to stay at my inn." said Blaine.

"Thank you." replied Molly.

* * *

Blaine led Molly to her bedroom where she relaxed. After eating lunch, she she spent the rest of the afternoon training until dinner time. After eating her dinner, Molly headed to the volcano where she found Blaine waiting. Blaine led her into the volcano and to his hidden gym.

"Wow." awed Molly.

"I built this after the tourists invaded and battled Ash here." noted Blaine.

"Cool." said Molly.

"We'll use three Pokemon each." stated Blaine.

"Fine by me." agreed Molly.

"Go Ninetails!" cried Blaine, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Phanpy!" cried Molly, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Use Ember!" ordered Blaine.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ninetails fired it's Ember attack right at Phanpy. Phanpy ran into the Ember but, being a Ground-type it wasn't very effective. Phanpy then hit with Tackle and hurt Ninetails. However, Phanpy was burned by the Ember.

"Better have Burn Heal!" laughed Blaine.

"Oh no!" cried Molly.

"Ninetails, use Confuse Ray!" ordered Blaine.

"Dodge it and use Tackle!" ordered Molly.

Ninetails obeyed it's trainer and used Confuse Ray. However, Phanpy managed to dodge and use Tackle before being damaged by the burn.

"Use Fire Spin!" ordered Blaine.

"use Defense Curl!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Phanpy rolled into a ball and raised it's defenses. Ninetails used Fire Spin and did damage but, it didn't do much. Of course, Phanpy was damaged by the burn.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Blaine.

"Use Rollout! " ordered Molly.

Ninetails fired it's attack at Phanpy who began rolling. The spinning Phanpy deflected the attacked and hit Nintails head on which was super effective.

"Ninetails!" cried a worried Blaine.

"Use Rollout again!" ordered Molly.

Phanpy obeyed and attacked. It hit Ninetails and knocked the foe Pokemon out.

"Taking a lesson from Whitey." quipped Blaine, recalling Ninetails.

"Return Phanpy." said Molly recalling her Pokemon.

"Not using a burned Pokemon is not only wise but, it is also kind." stated Blaine.

"Thanks." replied Molly.

"Go Rhydon!" cried Blaine, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Go Cloyster!" cried Molly, releasing her second Pokemon.

"Use Horn Drill!" ordered Blaine.

"Use Clamp!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rhydorn charged with it's horn drilling and attacked. However, when it went to attack Cloyster grabbed it's horn with Clamp.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Molly.

Cloyster obeyed it's trainer. Cloyster used Water Gun which hit the Ground/Rock Rhydon at close range and was super effective.

"No!" cried Blaine in horror.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Molly.

Cloyster obeyed and attacked. The attack hit the incredible weakened Rhydon and finished it off.

"I'm impressed but, I still have an ace in the hole." said Blaine.

"_This must be Magmar_." thought Molly.

"I choose you, Magmar!" cried Blaine.

Magmar rose from the magma and landed onto the battlefield. It's presence was impressive.

"_Ash was right about Magmar_." said Molly to herself.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Blaine.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magmar launched it's Flamethrower and hit Cloyster. Cloyster fired it's Water Gun and managed to hit Magmar.

"Use Fire Blast!" ordered Blaine.

"Use Ice Beam!" ordered Molly, only realizing her mistake too late.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Cloyster fired it's Ice Beam right at Magmar but, Magmar countered with Fire Blast. The Fire Blast melted the Ice Beam and hit Cloyster leaving it nearly out.

"Finish it with Fire Punch!" ordered Blaine.

Magmar obeyed and attacked. Magmar hit Cloyster with Fire Punch and knocked it out. Molly recalled her Pokemon then sent Phanpy back out.

"Use Fire Punch!" ordered Blaine.

"Dodge and use Tackle!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Being small, Phanpy managed go avoid being hit and connected with Tackle hitting Magmar in the chest. Phanpy was then hurt by burn.

"Use Skull Bash!" ordered Blaine.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Molly.

Both Pokemon began charging each other. They both hit each other and both did damage to each other. However, Phanpy took the most damage and was hurt by burn.

"Use Fire Blast!" ordered Blaine.

"Use Rollou!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Phanpy curled into a ball and began rolling. It managed to avoid Fire Blast and hit Magmar getting a critical hit. Phanpy was hurt by burn.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Blaine.

"Just hang in there!" called Molly.

"Use Skull Bash!" ordered Blaine.

"Use Take Down!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. They charged and their heads smashed into each other. Both of the Pokemon jumped back and stood for thirty second before fainting. Blaine then recalled Magmar began laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Molly.

"You won." answered Blaine, walking over to Molly.

"But, Phanpy fainted." noted Molly.

"Remember, this was a three on three battle. You lost two Pokemon but, I lost all three of the them." explained Blaine.

"I won!" exclaimed Molly.

"You take after Ash. It is my honor to present you the Volcano Badge." said Blaine, presenting the badge to Molly.

"Thanks." replied Molly, accepting the badge.

A/N: So there is chapter two finished. I want to warn you it'll a while before Molly's next gym battle. Professor Westwood V is from the episode "The Evolution Solution" while Victor and Puka are from the episode "The Pi-Kahuna". Next time, Molly continues on her journey. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next installment of my story. Here, Molly continues her travels and some more familiar faces appear. Also, this story might be shorter than I originally thought so Molly's next gym battle might come sooner than I anticipated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Molly was exhausted as she wandered down the road. Her feet where killing her and worse yet, both her and her Pokemon were all starving. It'd been a while since Molly defeated Blaine but, she hadn't been in a town or city for a while. Finally, they found themselves in a city and headed to the near restaurant.

"Hello miss. May I get you a table?" asked the hostess.

"Yes please." answered Molly.

"Right this way." replied the hostess.

The hostess lead Molly to the table. The restaurant was fairly full with a boy in the table next to her. Molly looked over the menu and gave her order to the waiter who headed to the kitchen.

"Come out guys." said Molly, releasing her Pokemon.

"Molly, we're starving." said Teddiursa.

"We'll be eating soon." replied Molly.

"So, one badge down." noted Teddiursa.

"Yeah. I can't believe it." laughed Molly.

"We couldn't have done it without you." said Phanpy.

Well, I really do own you. I couldn't have made it this far without you guys." said Molly.

"Ash would be proud." said Teddiursa.

"Excuse me ma'am, is your Teddiursa talking about Ash Ketchum?" asked boy sitting next to her.

"Yes." answered Molly.

"She's known him since she was little." added Teddiursa.

"That's funny, I actually know him too." said the boy.

"Really?" asked Molly surprised.

"My name is Timmy." said the boy, introducing himself.

"I'm Molly Hale." said Molly.

"I met Ash when he was traveling through Kanto with Brock and Misty They all visited my school letting us play with their Pokemon. Team Rocket members tricked me and tried to steal his Pikachu but, a Meowth that protected me as a child returned and with Ash we defeated Team Rocket." explained Timmy.

"That's amazing." said Molly.

The two spent the next twenty minutes eating and talking. The new friends finished and kept talking for a little while longer.

"So Timmy, are you competing in the Indigo League?" asked Molly.

"No. I'm cut out to be a trainer." answered Timmy.

"You shouldn't say that about yourself." said Molly.

"I've never really wanted to be a trainer. As long as I have my Persian, I'm okay." replied Timmy.

"Oh, is that the same Meowth?" asked Molly.

"Yup. He evolved a little while ago." answered Timmy.

"Congratulations." said Molly.

"Thanks." said Timmy.

"I have a great idea!" declared Molly.

"What?" asked Timmy.

"Let's battle." answered Molly.

"Okay." agreed Timmy.

The two paid their bills and departed. They headed to the park and found a place to battle.

"It'll be a one-on-one battle." said Timmy.

"fine by me. I choose Teddiursa." said Molly.

"I'm ready." said Teddiursa, jumping into place.

"Go Persian!" cried Timmy, releasing his Pokemon.

Molly pulled out her Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon.

"_Persian, the Classy Cat Pokemon. Although it's its fur has many admirers, it is thought to raise as a pet because of its fickle meanness_."

Molly then closed her Pokedex and put it away.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Timmy

"Do the same!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. They attacked each other back and forth until both Pokemon showed the wounds of their conflict.

"Use Pay Day!" ordered Timmy.

Persian obeyed and attacked. It used Pay Day and damaged Teddiursa.

"Use Bite!" ordered Tmmy.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Persian charged into to bite Teddiursa, but, Teddiursa countered with Dynamic Punch. Tediursa connected with Dynamic Punch and sent Persian to the ground.

"Use Swift!" ordered Molly.

"Dodge!" ordered Persian.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Teddiursa used Swift overwhelming Persian. Persian did try to dodge but, Swift connected.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Molly.

Teddiura obeyed and attacked Persian.

"Use Slash!" ordered Timmy.

Persian obeyed and attacked. Thanks to the 100% accuracy of the move, it connected with Teddiursa sending the Pokemon backwards.

"To can play that game." said Timmy.

"Touche." replied Molly.

"Persian, use Fury Swipes!" ordered Timmy.

"Use Swift!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Persian charged in and attacked but, Teddiursa managed to dodge. Teddiursa then used Swift and hit Persian.

"Teddiursa, use Hyper Beam!" ordered Molly.

"Stop it with Bite!" ordered Timmy.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Teddiursa began powering up for Hyper Beam while Persian attacked to stop it. Molly knew she had to do something quickly.

"Dodge!" ordered Molly.

Teddiursa managed to avoid the attack and while letting Persian get close. After dodging the attack, Teddiursa fired its Hyper Beam at point blank range and sent Persian slamming to the ground. Persian slowly tried to get back up.

"Com on Persian!" cried Timmy.

Persian tried to get back up but, its legs gave out. Persian crashed to the ground out cold.

"We did it!" declared Molly.

"You were great Persian. You deserve a rest." said Timmy, recalling his Pokemon.

"Timmy, you did a great job." said Molly.

"Thanks, you did too. If you battle like that, you'll do great in the Indigo League." replied Timmy.

* * *

Molly recalled her Pokemon and traveled onward. She continued battling trainers on the way to gain experience. She eventually came to a new city. There, she met a lass who was looking for a challenge.

"Go Raticate!" cried the Lass, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Ponyta!" cried Molly, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered the Lass.

"Use Agility!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Raitcate attacked but, Ponyta dodged and used Agility. Raticate became dizzy trying to keep track of Ponyta.

"Counter with your own Agility!" ordered the Lass.

Raticate obeyed and used it's own Agility. The two Pokemon were caught in a never ending race.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Molly.

Ponyta obeyed and attacked. It launched it's Flamethrower but, was unable to connect to it's foe. Molly knew this was futile but, was flustered.

"Use Super Fang!" ordered the Lass.

Raticate obeyed and attacked. Ponyta to worn out to dodge so Raticate hit.

"Ponyta!" cried Molly.

"Use Tail Whip and follow it with another Super Fang!" ordered the Lass.

Raticate obeyed and attacked. Thinking quickly, Molly came up with an idea.

"Ignite the flames on our body!" ordered Molly.

Ponyta obeyed and lite up the flames on its body. When Raticate's tail hit, it was badly burned causing Raticate to jump back.

"That's cheating!" cried the Lass.

"No it's not." said Molly.

"_She's right_." said the Lass to herself.

"Stay vigilante Ponyta." said Molly.

"Gotcha." replied Ponyta.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered Lass.

"Use Flame Wheel!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed their trainers. Raticate charged in attacking while Ponyta ignited it's flames. When Raticate tried to bite, Raticate was badly damaged.

"Finish it off with Fire Spin!" ordered Molly.

Ponyta obeyed and attacked. The Fire Spin surrounded and engulfed Raticate lasting for nearly a minute. When it ended, Raticate was out cold.

"Go Wartortle!" cried the Lass, releasing her second Pokemon.

"This is bad." noted Molly.

"Please, let me keep fighting." requested Ponyta.

"Okay." relented Molly.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered the Lass.

"Use Agility!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Wartortle began firing away while Ponyta tried desperately to dodge with Agility but, found trouble.

"Keep it up!" called the Lass.

Wartortle did just that and Ponyta found it's self becoming weary. Finally, Wartortle connected with Water Gun sending Ponyta to the ground.

"Please get up!" cried Molly.

Ponyta managed to get back to its feet but, was clearly weakened.

"Use Skull Bash!" ordered the Lass.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Molly.

Wartortle obeyed and attacked while Ponyta tired to attack but, was too weak.

"Ponyta!" cried Molly.

"Finish it off with Surf!" ordered the Lass.

Wartortle obeyed and attacked. It hit and knocked out Ponyta.

"Now we're even." said the Lass.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Molly, releasing her next Pokemon.

"_This is bad_." said the Lass to herself.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Molly.

"Withdrawal!" ordered the Lass.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers and attacked. Wartortle used Withdrawal when Flaafy's attack hit. Wartortle survived but, was still damaged by the attack.

"Use Skull Bash!" ordered the Lass.

"Counter with Iron Tail!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Wartortle attacked and ran right into the trap. Flaafy hit with Iron Tail sending Wartortle crashing to the ground.

"Finish it off with Thunderbolt!" ordered Molly.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked. Its Thunderbolt connected and knocked out Wartortle.

"Just one more to go!" cried Molly.

"It's not over yet." said the Lass.

"_She's right_." thought Molly.

"Go Geodude!" cried the Lass, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Here we go." said Molly.

"I'm ready." replied Flaafy.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Molly.

"Use Harden!" ordered the Lass.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Geodude used Harden and was able to resist the Iron Tail more.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered the Lass.

Geodude obeyed and attacked. It's attack hit Flaafy and was super effective.

"Finish it with Rock Smash!" ordered the Lass.

Geodude obeyed again and attacked. It connected and Flaafy fainted.

"Now it's come to this." said the Lass.

"Go Cloyster!" cried Molly, releasing her last Pokemon.

"Use Harden!" ordered the Lass.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Cloyster's attack hit and while protected somewhat by Harden, Geodude was still hurt.

"Use Water Gun again!" ordered Molly.

"Dodge using Rollout!" ordered the Lass.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Cloyster began attacking but, Geodude managed to avoid using Rollout.

"_We've got to stop Geodude but how?_" asked Molly to herself.

"Attack Cloyster!" ordered the Lass.

Geodude obeyed and attacked. Molly knew she had to do something and then it came to her.

"Use Ice Beam!" ordered Molly.

Cloyster obeyed and fired. The attack connected and Geodude was encased in ice.

"Now use Aurora Beam!" ordered Molly.

Cloyster again obeyed and attacked. The Aurora Beam hit and damaged Geodude.

"Finish it with Water Gun!" ordered Molly.

Cloyster obeyed and attacked. He hit Geodude who fainted.

"Congratulations Molly. You did great. The best of luck." said the Lass.

"Thanks." replied Molly.

A/N: So there is chapter three and yes it was filler. This is proving harder than I anticipated so it might not be a month;y update. Next time, Molly continue on her journey.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello to all I am back with chapter four of "Road to Viridian City". In this chapter, Molly continues her adventure.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Molly stammered down the streets of the city. She had been wandering for days now and was glad to finally be seeing a city again. She wandered through the city with her feet killing her. Unable to keep walking, Molly plopped down on a bench and released her Pokemon.

"Okay guys. Go aheas and play. I need to rest." sighed Molly.

Four of her Pokemon did so: Bellossom, Flaafy, Phanpy and Ponyta. Cloyster went off to join them slowly. However, Teddiursa seemed to stay still.

"It's okay Teddiursa. I'm fine." said Molly.

"Okay." replied Teddiursa weakly.

Teddiursa turned around and almost fell over. He began staggering off but, Molly quickly got up and went over to him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Molly concerned.

At this, the other Pokemon all returned.

"I'm fine." answered Teddiursa.

Molly put her hand on Teddiursa's forehead.

"You're burning up." stated Molly.

"I'm fine." repeated Teddiursa.

Molly cradled Teddiursa in her arms, not noticing the man walking up behind her.

"I'll take you to the Pokemon Center." said Molly.

"That won't work, the Pokemon Center is short staffed today and overcrowded." stated the man.

"Ahh!' cried Molly, jumping out of her skin.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you but, I couldn't help noticing what was going on." laughed the man.

"Who are you?" asked Flaafy.

"I"m Dr. Proctor. I am a human doctor but, I do occasionally help Pokemon." answered Dr. Proctor.

"Then you'll help Teddiursa?" asked Molly.

"Yes. Let's go to my office." answered Dr. Proctor.

"I'm fine." said Teddiursa.

"No. You need help and you're going to get it. I won't hear anything else." said Molly.

Molly recalled her Pokemon saved Teddiursa who she picked up in her arms. Molly followed Dr. Proctor to the hospital. Upon entering the hospital, she followed them to a room.

"Put him on the table." said Teddiursa.

Without question, Molly did exactly what he told her.

"It'll be okay." said Molly reassuringly.

Dr. Proctor turned around with a thermometer.

"Open wide." said Proctor.

Teddiursa mustered all the energy he could and did just this. Dr. Proctor put the thermometer in his mouth and waited. Once it beeped, Dr. Proctor pulled out the thermometer.

"101.3" said Dr. Proctor.

"Is there something you can do?" asked Molly.

"Of course." answered Dr. Proctor.

Dr. Proctor walked over to the nearby cabinet and opened it. The doctor then rummaged around it for a second before finding it.

'Here you are." said Dr. Proctor, grabbing what he was looking for.

Dr. Proctor turned around and walked over to Teddiursa.

"Here, this will heal you." said Dr. Proctor.

Teddiursa took the medicine and swallowed it.

"That should be fine. Just let him rest and he'll be fine." said Dr. Proctor.

"Thanks you so much!" exclaimed Molly.

"No problem." replied Dr. Proctor.

"How did you become a doctor for Pokemon?" asked Molly.

"A boy named Ash needed his Pikachu healed. I was reluctant at first but, I'm glad he convinced me to help him." answered Dr. Proctor.

"I know him. He's an old friend." said Molly.

"I fate is funny like that." laughed Dr. Proctor.

"I guess. We need to get going. Thanks again and goodbye." said Molly.

"Goodbye and take care." replied Dr. Proctor.

* * *

Molly continued on her trip and managed to cover a large amount of ground. She was worried as she felt that she was falling behind and worried that she might not get enough badges in time for the Indigo League. Finally, Molly reached the Evolutionary Mountains and Stone Town at it's foothills. Molly entered the town and wandered around until she bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry." said Molly.

"It's okay. My name is Mikey." replied the boy.

"I'm Molly." said Molly.

An Eevee then ran up to Mikey. It had an Everstone around it's neck.

"It's so cute." said Molly.

"Thanks. I've had him for almost a decade now." said Mikey.

"Why haven't you evolved him?" asked Molly.

"I didn't want to. My brothers sure did push me to though." answered Mikey.

"How did they change?" asked Molly.

"Three nice people named Ash, Misty and Brock helped me. Especially Misty." answered Mikey.

Upon hearing this, Molly cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Mikey.

"I've been hearing that one a lot." answered Molly.

"I don't get it." said Mikey.

"I'll explain." replied Molly.

"Okay but, let's go to my home. I was headed their anyway." said Mikey.

The two began walking and talking. As they reached Mikey's home, they two new friends were laughing like they'd know each other for a while.

"This is so incredible." said Mikey, as they walked to the door.

"Wow. You live here?" asked Molly impressed.

"Yeah. We get that a lot." said Mikey embarrassed.

"It's really nice." said Molly.

"Thanks but, I'm sure you have a nice home." said Mikey, as they reached the door.

"I guess so." said Molly.

The two took off their shoes and headed inside. Upon reaching the living room, a shrine easily caught her eye.

"Is your family Shinotists?" asked Molly.

"No. We're the head of the Knights of the E Stone." explained Mikey.

"The evolutionary stone worshiping cult." noted Molly.

"That's right." said a red-haired boy, as three entered the room.

"These are my brothers: Rainer, Sparky and Spyro aka the Eevee Brothers." said Rainer.

"Who's your friend?" asked Spyro.

"This is Molly Hale. She's a friend of Ash, Misty and Brock." explained Mikey.

"Nice to meet you." said Sparky, as the three brothers shook Molly's hand.

"Thank you." said Molly.

"How are they doing?" asked Rainer.

"They're great." answered Molly.

"Glad to hear that." replied Spyro.

"Hey Molly, I just had an idea." said Mikey.

"What is it?" asked Molly.

"Let's have a battle: my Eevee versus your Teddiursa." answered Mikey.

"Sounds great." said Molly.

The five then headed outside with Molly and Mikey facing each other. After a little debate, it was decided Sparky would officiate.

"This is a one-on-one battle between Mikey of Stone Town and Molly Hale of Greenfield." said Sparky.

"Go Teddiursa!' cried Molly, choosing her Pokemon.

"Go Eevee!" cried Mikey, choosing his Pokemon.

"Begin!" declared Sparky.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Mikey.

"Use Swift!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Eeevee attacked and was hurt by the Swift but, it managed to connect with Quick Attack.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Molly.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Mikey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Teddiursa attacked and headed right for Eevee. However, Eevee used Sand Attack and blinded Teddiursa who missed with his attack.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Mikey.

Eevee obeyed and attacked. It hit Teddiursa and sent it backwards to the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Molly worried.

"I'm fine." answered Teddiursa, quickly getting back up.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Mikey.

"Use dynamic Punch!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Eevee charged right for Teddiursa who awaited. Teddiursa punched Eevee and sent it flying backwards.

"Are you okay?" asked Mikey.

"I'm fine." answered Eevee, getting back up.

The two trainers shared a grin at each other then, went right back to battle.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Mikey.

"Use Swift!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Eevee used Sand Attack but, Swift cut right through it and hit Eevee.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Molly.

"Use Take Down!" ordered Mikey.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Teddiursa and Eevee charged at each other to attack. Eevee managed to hit Teddiursa and avoid the Fury Swipes but, Teddiursa was hurt by recoil.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Mikey.

"Use Hyper Beam!" ordered Molly.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Eevee ran at Teddiursa who charged up Hyper Beam. The Hyper Beam fired and hit Eevee at close range. When it hit the ground, Eevee fainted.

"Eevee is unable to continue! The victory goes to Molly!" declared Sparky.

"Congratulations Molly. You're a great trainer." said Mikey.

"Thanks. You are too." replied Molly.

"Molly, we need to get going." noted Teddiursa.

* * *

Molly realized Teddiursa was correct so she recalled him and said goodbye to the brothers. Molly took off leaving Stone Town and began walking through the mountains. At first, things were fine with exhaustion being the only thing she had to deal with but, as she climbed higher and higher Molly found the weather quickly deteriorating.

"This isn't as easy as I thought." admitted Molly.

Molly trudged on in the increasing snow but, found it harder and harder to move.

"It's getting hard to see." noted Molly.

Molly wandered through the blinding snow but, she tripped. When Molly fell, Teddiursa's pokeball fell and the Pokemon got out.

"Hey Molly, what's- oh man it's freezing!" cried Teddiursa.

"I'm...sorry...your...pokeball ...fell." shivered Molly.

"Are you okay? " asked Teddiursa worried.

"I'm...fine." answered Molly.

"Come here' requested Teddiursa.

Molly bent down and the Pokemon felt her forehead.

"You're tempeture is dropping. At this rate you'll get hypothermia." said Teddiursa worried.

"We... need... to... find... shelter." replied Molly.

The two carefully made their way through the snow but, Molly was getting weak and nearly falling over.

"Molly, you need to rest." said Teddiursa.

"But...I'll...freeze." shivered Molly.

Teddiursa knew she was right and thought for a minute.

"Call out Ponyta. His mane will provide warmth and you can ride him." said Teddiursa.

Molly was to weak to answer so she released Ponyta.

"What do you need?" asked Ponyta.

"Molly is getting hypothermia. She needs to ride you so we can find shelter." explained Teddiursa.

"Right." agreed Ponyta.

Molly merely nodded in agreement.

"Let's get you on Ponyta quickly." said Teddiursa urgent.

With help from both Teddiursa and Ponyta, Molly managed to mount the latter Pokemon. The company then sent off with Teddiursa in the lead and Ponyta behind while Molly slumped over on Ponyta's back. The soon found a cave through the blinding snow.

"We'll go there." said Teddiursa.

They headed through the snow and reached the cave. Molly carefully got off and laid down while Ponyta sat nearby.

"I'll go for firewood." said Teddiursa.

Teddiursa left through the snow as Ponyta used it's flames to keep Molly warm. After ten minutes, Teddiursa came back.

"I found a little wood. It won't last long." said Teddiursa.

The Little Bear Pokemon placed the wood on the cave ground and Ponyta lite them with Flamethrower.

"Thanks." said Molly weakly.

"Just relax. You need your strength." replied Teddiursa.

"Will she be okay?" asked Ponyta.

"I hope so." answered Teddiursa.

A/N: So there's this chapter with a cliffhanger ending. Dr. Proctor was from the episode "A Chansey Operation", Mikey and the Eevee Brothers are from "The Battling Eevee Brothers" and the mountain scene is inspired by "Snow Way Out". Next chapter we'll answer the question of whether Molly can survive. Please review.


End file.
